


【佐鸣】论两个人是怎么做完第一次的

by caomeidafu



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomeidafu/pseuds/caomeidafu
Summary: 16岁时候的两人，鸣人主动做完了第一次
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 45





	【佐鸣】论两个人是怎么做完第一次的

**Author's Note:**

> 粗口，R18，ooc，一个主动的鸣人

鸣人脱干净躺在床上，“你要试试吗？”

他一只手抱着自己的大腿，一只手伸出两根手指在嘴里粗暴的搅了两下以后一鼓作气塞进自己的穴口，肉嘟嘟的洞口微微发红，随着手指的抽插流出来亮晶晶的不知名液体，把臀瓣下面都浸湿了一小块。

“你…真的不想进来吗？都已经好湿了”手指的活动范围逐渐变大，噗呲、噗呲的响声让这张贪心的小嘴越吃越多。

佐助觉得自己的鸡巴已经硬起来了，内裤变得潮乎乎热热的，但是他还是没动。龟头狠狠的抽动了一下，让内裤的前端都湿了，变成更深颜色的痕迹。

“我不做到这种程度，你就不会相信我不想做你的朋友吧。”

鸣人把手指从后穴抽出，拉着佐助僵硬的身体走到床边。湿漉漉的手指解下他的裤子，佐助黑色的阴毛被惨白的皮肤衬托的更加淫靡，上面还粘着鸣人的水。佐助的鸡巴跟佐助的人一样，又直又白，但是前面的龟头有大又红，还不断渗透出液体。

鸣人颤抖着拿舌尖慢慢舔舐这些液体，很腥，微苦，感觉到佐助还是将手交叉在胸前，便把整个鸡巴含在自己的嘴里，黏黏糊糊的说：“求你了，我想让你操我，我只想让你上我。”

“啵”，他吐出来整条水淋淋的鸡巴。转过身那自己肥肥的臀瓣去蹭那条大鸡巴，里面的屁眼越来越湿，不断的收缩再吐出淫水。他把手绕过自己的身后，像个饥渴的婊子一样握住佐助的龟头，塞满了他的肉洞。

“嘶！”

“我他妈的都把鸡巴塞进来了，你就不能动动吗？”

佐助没有说话，把腰用力向前一挺，整根鸡巴便钉入漩涡鸣人的穴里，那个红红小小的穴里被肉色的鸡巴撑开，连佐助的阴毛都被连带塞了进去，鼠蹊部紧紧的贴着鸣人的两瓣屁股。

佐助顶进来的那一刻鸣人就开始反思自己是不是做的过火了，就算是充分扩张以后佐助的那玩意对于他来说也还是有点太大了。龟头上翘，顶着他的穴道，他能感觉到就算在这场性爱中他只感觉到了疼，他的肠壁还是在不自觉的吸允着佐助的性器。

想让他插进来、想让他在我的身上留下痕迹、想让他把精液射进来、想亲他、想舔他的耳垂、想和他永远在一起、想让他只看着我一个人。

这些欲望超过了一切别的想法，不知道从什么时候开始深深扎根在鸣人的心里。龌龊的、见不得光的恶心念头跟着他自己一起长大，最终成了他本身的一部分。

是的，不管多痛。被佐助做这种事情的的确确就是我的一部分，不如说如果佐助不跟我做，我便不是我了。

顶进来之后佐助又没有了动作。被一层一层肠肉包裹吸允的鸡巴感觉要不受控制的抽插了，小穴越咬越紧，他的洞原来是这么下流淫荡的洞，只要是个男人顶进来就会深深的把他们的东西吃下去吗？

“我、我想亲你…我也硬了。”

鸣人撸着前面自己的肉棒，用指尖抠挖着前端的小孔，性器上沾满了前列腺液，叫着痛的自己还不是爽翻了，一抖一抖的阴茎明明应该插进女人的阴道里求欢，现在却在自己的手里向着空气抽动，而他的眼睛里竟然流出不挣气的泪水。因为男人不肯心甘情愿的操自己而流泪的忍者恐怕是全世界第一个吧。

鸣人撸鸡巴的声音渐渐变大，粗糙的阴毛把他自己的手掌都摩擦的红红的。屁股前后摆动，把佐助的阴茎吐出根部然后又快速吃进那个已经撑得很开的穴里，挤出来的淫水沾在穴口。

“啊，我不行了，好想射。”

屁股好热、好舒服，我要射了，我要射了。鸣人快速的撸动自己的阴茎，马眼微微张开，他挺起腰对着空气就要狠狠的戳刺。  
一只很凉的手从后面狠握住他抖动的鸡巴的根部，把他的精液硬生生的从中间断开，不让他攀上顶峰。

“不是说好让我试试，怎么我还没射，吊车尾你就要射了。”

佐助一边说着，一边把自己的鸡巴整条抽出那个湿乎乎的穴里，拿龟头在穴口磨蹭，发出“滋滋”的水声。

他伸出三根手指头粗暴的捅到那张嘴里，把手指伸展又蜷缩起来，内壁不断地向手指攀附，佐助一次又一次的捅开这些深红色的肉。骚水淅淅沥沥的从肉洞的内部渗出，顺着佐助白玉般的手指里流到他的掌心里。大拇指狠狠的掐着肉乎乎的臀瓣，跟周围麦色皮肤不一样的白肉掐出一点点青色。

鸣人用手想把佐助限制在前端的手指松开，“佐助，佐助，佐助，佐助。”

“”好爽…嗯，使劲儿，不行，你松开…”  
“唔，我不要手指。”

鸣人的眼泪顺着眼角流下来，蓝色的眼睛眼尾甚至透出一大片的红晕。可怜巴巴的吸着鼻子，浑身发抖，屁股还跟着手指上下摆动。

佐助拼命的玩着这个穴，水已经把他整个手掌打湿，他快速的转动，无视着那些可怜的想跟上他动作的穴肉。噗呲、噗呲的声响从鸣人的后穴之中不断的发出。前面的阴茎被佐助的手指勒的发紫，精液拼命的涌上又被手指硬生生截断，从来没有想过有一天佐助拉钢丝的手指能成为自己的锁精环。

找到了。

在柔软的肉壁之中有一块格外粗糙的地方，佐助用最长的中指的指甲慢慢的划过这块小小的内壁，所有的肠壁都跟着他的动作开始疯狂的挤压、收缩。他一口气抽出来三根手指，然后又一鼓作气猛地把手指顶进去，甚至还打开这三根手指头转动。

前面精液倒流的感觉让鸣人窒息，后面佐助肆虐的手指还让他拼命的想要高潮。

“佐助…啊～好厉害。”

“要射了！要射了！求求你让我射！”

佐助把手指头从已经被操的张开的屁眼之中抽出来，把上面的粘腻都抹在他的臀瓣上。  
松开前面掐住阴茎的手，原来麦色的阴茎都已经变成了深紫色。他轻轻的撸动鸣人的鸡巴，鸣人却感受到了巨大的痛苦，像是嫩肉被砂纸摩擦过的感觉一样，射不出来的阳具经不得一点刺激。

“…佐助，你…就这样都不愿意和我做吗？”

他转过身来，用水汪汪的大眼睛泪眼模糊的看着佐助尖尖的下巴。佐助穿的整整齐齐，惟独裆部那一块有着意味不明的白色痕迹，鲜红的鸡巴微微下垂，半硬着。左手的袖口上还粘着鸣人半干的淫水。

“你是个同性恋。”佐助面无表情的说。

“你真恶心。”

“现在你想起来我是同性恋了，现在你觉得我恶心了？那你刚才把鸡巴塞在我屁眼里的时候你他妈的怎么就想不起来这个洞这么恶心呢！”

漩涡鸣人拿手挡着自己的眼睛，眼泪早就淌了一脸，滚烫的脸颊上是他自己酸涩的泪水。他忽然用一只手使劲推开宇智波，另一只手还沾着泪水去抓前面晃动的阴茎。鸣人牙齿碰到宇智波的嘴唇上，真奇怪，这个人哪里都很硬，头发毛刺刺的，阴毛硬渣渣的，但是嘴唇却这么软。鸣人的牙齿在宇智波的嘴唇上留下一道伤口，他用力吮吸着这个小小的伤，然后用舌头舔去裂缝中流出的血液。铁锈味混着咸咸的泪水在他的嘴中散开，宇智波却连嘴唇都不愿意张开。

舍不得他。

他用手上下摆动宇智波的阴茎，宇智波的马眼又开始渗出来前列腺液，鸣人用手掌晕开，让他肉色的阴茎闪着淫荡的亮光。

他说我恶心，说我是同性恋，我却还想着他没有射，佐助会很难受的，贱不贱呐。

“你不是同性恋，你是我唯一的朋友宇智波佐助。”鸣人讥笑着向他展示自己手上黏糊糊的水。

佐助一把打开他的手，舔了舔嘴上的伤口。直接撕破他网纹内衣，用手钳制住他的细腰，拉开一条腿，用自己的龟头在还湿润着的穴口蹭了一秒便狠狠的插进去了这个叫嚣的洞。

“这就是你想要的吧？嗯？是个男人长着鸡巴你就饥渴的把自己玩到流水请他们进去吗？啊？”

“操，刚才你水都喷了现在给我咬得这么紧？”

佐助把整个身体都附到鸣人身上，拿嘴同样在鸣人的脸上咬下一个小小的伤口，他跟鸣人一样舔了舔牙印上的血涂在自己的唇边。一双眼睛通红，盯着这个爽的浑身战栗的漩涡鸣人。用手掰开他的长腿，鸣人的阴茎在他的小腹不断地摩擦着，一句多余的话都不让他说，宇智波佐助狠命的前后舞动着腰，连根顶入，再连根拔出，每一次进去都淫水四溅，两颗蛋都被他的骚水打湿了。

鸣人的肛口上跟着佐助的进出被搅打出白色的泡沫，粘粘糊糊的沾在佐助的阴毛上。佐助硕大的龟头每次都不留情的破开肉洞，进入的时候擦过过于前端的前列腺，每当这时，鸣人的穴口便拼命收缩，快感顺着脊髓一直冲向大脑。

囊袋一直撞击着他的屁股，肉洞旁边都被撞击得通红。鸣人金色有点发白的毛发因为淫水的关系和佐助纠缠在一起，但肛口周边却还是干干净净的，所以被粗糙的阴毛摩得发肿。

前端在刚刚进去的时候就已经喷射了出来，乳白色的粘稠精液喷在佐助的腹肌上，又被两个人的体温液化，变成水样顺着两个人紧紧贴合的胯部流到床上。鸣人发泄过的鸡巴又迅速被插的半勃，垂在两个人之间。他的身下泥泞不堪，佐助阴茎上的血管因为疯狂的运动膨起，不断地占据着这个小小的洞的空间。抽插的时候露出穴内血红色的肉壁，贪心地吞下佐助的大肉棒，绞着这根东西不放开。

“唔，嗯！痛…”

鸣人用手抵着佐助的腹部，不让他把鸡巴塞进来。

佐助看着鸣人汗津津的脸上因为痛苦扭曲的五官，用手指摸了摸他下身的洞，因为过于激烈的原因已经红肿，一点点的血丝掺杂在晶亮的淫水中。

这家伙觉得上床就是脱干净把屁股掰开让男人把东西捅进来吗？

“喂，我三根手指都能捅进去把你玩得喷水了，现在给你吃你最想要的男人鸡巴你反到不行了吧。”

佐助用大拇指慢慢的揉着洞口，露出来里面深红色的肠肉，看着这个合不上的洞口一点点流出来刚才白色的淫水，这张嘴还不满足，连他的手指都想一点点的吞进去。  
“…不，不是。”

“不是什么？都已经流口水了，白痴。”

佐助一边给他按摩因为长时间不动合不上的腿，一边面无表情地看着在他手下流水的洞。

“不是别的男人的鸡巴，只要你的。”

佐助听见了没有反应，但是把食指伸了进去，低下头开始舔了舔因为疼痛萎缩了的龟头，然后用手扶起来他的阴茎张嘴含了进去。食指不断的按动着疯狂抽搐的内壁，用指腹在前列腺上画圈，舌头和嘴唇包裹着阴茎，让龟头向舌跟冲撞。鸣人的金色的阴毛在佐助的唇边扎的他有点发痒。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊，太快了～佐助，不行。”佐助又放了一根手指进去，两根手指围绕着前列腺旋转抠挖。他用手抱着佐助的头，却控制不了嘴唇上下运动，他的鸡巴在佐助的嘴里冲撞。有点发深的鸡巴在佐助薄薄的嘴唇中央显得格外淫靡。

“求你，慢点…”

“啊！要射了，不行…慢点操我。”

觉得肛口没有那么肿了以后，佐助“啵”的一声放开了鸣人的鸡巴。

找到刚才的地方用龟头猛撞那个点，鸣人已经梗着脖子全身颤抖只能挤出断断续续的话语。佐助操开一直包裹着的肠肉，在这个发大水的洞里狠狠地向上送着自己的鸡巴，他的马眼翕动隐忍着要喷射的欲望。每次动作都能在鸣人的肚子上看见他的痕迹让他更想把淫荡的穴操烂。

“操死我了，爽死了，佐助！佐助！顶开了啊！骚穴真的不行了，好想射，啊！”

鸣人的小腿因为快感绷直，穴口狠狠地捆住干进来的大鸡巴，爽到有点痛的感觉在整个小腹和穴口中来回游走，前面早就不知道什么时候射出了透明的液体。埋在他体内的阴茎也在抖动，喷射出来浓稠的种子。

“你跟我一样了，同性恋佐助。”


End file.
